


Driving Force

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys are driving.  Langly gets horny.  Smut ensues.  That's all.





	Driving Force

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Driving Force

## Driving Force

#### by Alison

Title: Driving Force  
Author: Alison  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html  
Date Archived: 05/05/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Langly/Byers         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, Gossamer, Ephemeral; anywhere else, just ask  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: I wrote this story before JTS. But that shouldn't matter because JTS never happened, did it?  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Summary: The boys are driving. Langly gets horny. Smut ensues. That's all.

* * *

2.15 AM 

Byers liked driving at night. The empty road unrolling in the headlights, the silence except for the quiet hum of the engine. Especially he liked driving like this, alone with Langly beside him. Langly was asleep in the passenger seat, his head tipped back against the headrest and his mouth slightly open. It always made Byers feel protective to drive like this, knowing that he was totally responsible for them both and that Langly's life was in his hands. You have to completely trust someone, to fall asleep while they drive. 

Even on such a night like this, a starry night miles from anywhere, the sort of night people reported being abducted. Or, as the more cynical Frohike might have warned, the sort of night when a car looms up out of nowhere in the rear view mirror and . . . 

Byers shook his head, and he pushed that line of thought resolutely away. They had taken all possible precautions, including renting a beat up old car instead of taking the van. Time to start worrying about that when he saw the lights behind him. Don't cross your bridges till you get to them, John. It's a beautiful night, you have Ringo with you, you're on your way home. 

He looked sideways at Langly again. Langly's glasses had slipped down his nose a bit and a soft regular sound was issuing from his mouth. Byers leaned a little in his direction and grinned in delight. Langly was snoring, a soft snuffling sound like a sleeping raccoon might make. Langly always insisted he didn't snore, and Byers always intended to record him one night and prove the point, but somehow it always seemed too much trouble to get out of bed and find the voice recorder. 

They hit a slightly bumpy stretch of road and bounced a couple of times. Langly grunted and slid sideways across the bench seat towards Byers. His left hand landed on Byers' thigh, and half a second later his head landed on Byers' shoulder. Reluctantly Byers pushed him carefully away. Enjoyable as it was to have Langly snuggled up to him, it was uncomfortable and distracting. 

Langly mumbled, stretched and yawned. "Where are we?" 

"Columbus, Ohio. Another couple hundred miles to go." 

"Mmm . . . want me to take over?" 

"No, I'm okay for a while longer." 

Langly yawned again and settled back, but a couple of seconds later his hand landed on Byers' thigh again and stayed there, warm, the heat slowly seeping through Byers' jeans, comfortable and companionable. Byers didn't mind this at all, in fact he liked it. They often drove for hours like this when they were alone, just enjoying the physical connection. 

But what happened next was definitely not in the rule book. That hand squeezed, the fingers caressing and gently stroking the muscle of his inner thigh. Byers felt a tiny shudder ripple all the way up his leg to his groin and settle there, tingling. He stole a look sideways to find Langly looking intently at him, turned sideways in the passenger seat. His face was in shadow in the darkened car, but Byers could make out the smile on his face. Langly leaned closer. "You like that?" 

"Mmm . . . yeeeep!" Langly's hand had taken a sudden upward detour. "Ringo, Jesus, not when I'm driving!" 

"Then stop the car." 

"Ringo -" 

The hand was still tracking upwards. Langly moved closer till his hair tickled Byers' cheek. "Stop the car." 

"Ringo-" 

Then Langly's mouth was against his ear, and Byers shot about six inches out of his seat and hit his head against the car roof as Langly shot his tongue into Byers' ear. The car took a sudden swerve out into the middle of the road and Byers fought to bring it back on track. Suddenly his heart was going like a steam train, and it wasn't only because he nearly lost control of the car. 

"Jesus, Ringo, don't do that!" 

"Then stop the car." 

Byers glanced angrily sideways, but Langly had disappeared from his view. "Wha-" 

A split second later he realised where Langly was now. Felt where Langly was now. Langly had his head in Byers' lap, and his mouth was nuzzling at the fly of Byers' jeans. "Stop the car." The voice was a growl, albeit slightly muffled by Langly's mouth being clamped round the bulge in Byers' pants. "Stop the car NOW." 

Byers made an executive decision to stop the car now while he was still capable of independent action and before he landed them both upside down in a field. 

He pulled the car off the road onto a stretch of rough ground and stopped with a jolt. Turned in Langly's direction and took a deep breath to complain. It was fortunate he had taken a deep breath, because it was the last time he was allowed to breathe for quite a while. And fortunate that he happened to have his mouth open at that precise moment, because Langly took full advantage to kiss him as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks. His head was forced back against the headrest and he just gave in to the tide of passion washing over him. 

When Langly allowed him to breathe again he could only stare in surprise. "Er . . why now?" 

"Dunno, just felt like it." 

"Hmmm . . . just what else do you feel like, Ree?" 

"Mmm, how about . . ." 

The kiss was different this time, gentle, long and tender, tongues swirling and caressing each other, and Byers was totally immersed in it, his heart thudding, his body trembling, his entire being focused on the feelings, physical and emotional, that his lover could arouse in him so quickly. The warmth of Langly's body against his as they pulled each other closer, the hardness of his muscles under Byers' hands, the growing arousal in his own body and, transmitted to him wordlessly, his lover's mounting excitement too. It didn't matter any more that they were on a public road, vulnerable, stopped by the side of the road in the middle of the night. The only imperative that mattered any more was that this feeling should go on, that Langly should go on kissing him, caressing him, whispering words in his ear that drove him wild. 

Then he got his second surprise of the night. Langly's hand was on his fly again, skilfully unzipping it one handed and slipping inside, clever fingers sliding round his hardening cock and stroking it knowingly. Byers gasped into Langly's mouth and his hips jerked convulsively. Langly pulled out of the kiss and laughed softly, his breath warm against Byers' cheek. "You're gonna thank me for this." 

"Don't I always?" Byers slid down a little in the seat, pushing his hips forward and spreading his legs. "Less talk, more action." 

He got a a sharp reproachful nip on his lower lip for that, before Langly turned his attention back to . . . the matter in hand. In Langly's hand, his hardening, aching cock was responding rapidly to Langly's practised attention. Lightly stroking fingertips tracing round the base, tickling the incredibly sensitive skin of his perineum, then . . . aaaah.. .. the fingernails scraping one by one up the shaft, sending wave after wave of mounting pleasure throbbing through him, heat washing through his abdomen, the skin of his stomach and chest heating and tingling as the arousal spread through his whole body. He gasped for breath, helplessly, feeling control slip away and his hips thrust forward with pure animal instinct. 

He thrust into Langly's hand, moaning for more, begging wordlessly for more and more of the exquisite torture, the burning heat that would only be satisfied by the even greater heat of Langly's mouth on him. His own pre-come was leaking from him, making him slippery, heightening the sensation as he thrust again and again into Langly's hand. He could hear himself keening, the high-pitched whine wrenched from deep in his chest as he came closer and closer to losing control. His chest was getting tight, his moans more breathless, more helpless and he knew he would die unless Langly took him right now. 

The sensation when it came was shatteringly intense, scalding heat engulfing him as Langly took him in his mouth, clamping down on him hard, the pressure adding to the heat. He burst into orgasm in a split second, terrifyingly sudden, that brief contact all he needed to trigger the explosion. His hips bucked upwards, his cock thrusting hard into Langly's mouth as his lover took all that he could. 

He came round a few minutes later, dazedly, to find himself crumpled over the steering wheel, Langly's head still pillowed in his lap. Langly was breathing heavily too, his hands still gripping Byers' thighs in a death grip. Byers stroked his hair, wordlessly, still unable to speak. Langly squeezed his thigh gently, returning the wordless communication. 

Presently Langly heaved himself upright, leaning against Byers, and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, one arm wrapping round him. Eventually Byers found his voice again. 

"So, since when did driving make you so horny?" 

"Not the driving. Just you." And he leaned over and planted another kiss on Byers' lips. Byers shivered again at the sensation and the taste of his own seed on his lover's lips. Langly hadn't been able to catch it all, he noticed, and he began to lick gently over the other man's chin and throat, revelling in the scratchy feel, the musky smell and the salty taste that was partly himself and partly Langly. Langly moaned and leant his head back, baring his beautiful pale throat. 

He was around Langly's adam's apple when Langly began to groan softly, and the vibration sent a thrill through him all over again. He pulled back a bit and looked at Langly, the closed eyes, the mouth slightly open and smiling. Langly's eyes slit open a little, knowing and expectant. "Keep going, Johnny" he growled. 

Byers looked him ostentatiously up and down. Then he slid one hand up under Langly's teeshirt to the top of his chest, pausing to tickle that sensitive spot on his breastbone midway between the nipples. "Give me time, Ree" and he started to kiss again, working downwards, slowly, so slowly. 

"I got a way to go yet." 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison 


End file.
